Soul Eater: A New Adventure
by AGuyWhoCan'tWrite
Summary: The DWMA is packed with New characters, New adventures, More witches, and a plot that might just get everyone killed! But hey, that's just normal in a completely abnormal school!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Felisha grabbed a bag of popcorn and stuffed it into her microwave. She ran into the living room and flipped the TV on. It was 12 in the morning on a school night, but she was busy trying to catch up on all the anime she watched. She turned on Attack on Titan and then grabbed the popcorn out of the microwave before it started to beep. She walked back in but she instead found the TV on to Pretty Little Liars, some crappy girly girl show.

"Must change channel, but I'm to laaaaaazzzy..." Felisha cried from the other side of the couch.

She got bored and threw a piece of popcorn at the remote. After 3 tries, she hit the channel up button, and it changed to a movie where someone was getting stabbed.

"Holy-" Felisha stopped herself before she screamed her butt of and got sent to bed.

When Felisha went to move her hand from the wall, she couldn't move it. She looked back, and even though it was dark with partial light from the TV, she could tell her arm wasn't an arm. It was a scythe.

I screamed so hard, my mom will probably come down and ground me for life, if she doesn't notice the whole arm-is-a-scythe thing. Actually, check that, my mom is super nice so she'll probably just save it off. I waited for like 10 minutes and no one came down, so I just flapped my arm around and hoped it would return to normal. My arm glowed a bright light blue then returned to normal.

"Whew, I'm normal again" Felisha thought."Wait... I JUST TURNED INTO A WEAPON! I HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE!" She screamed in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _Time Skip - Next Morning_

No one noticed the slight crack in the wall this morning and I went to school unnoticed. I got to the bus stop and saw my 5 friends waiting for me. They consist of Sky (A boy, a few inches taller than me, with a dark brown skin color, messy black hair, pitch black eyes, and his signature white scarf that he wears all the time, even during the summer), Sukai (A girl, and the only Japanese person I know, with pale white skin, black hair down to her shoulders, dark brown eyes that from a distance look black, and full rim glasses that fall down her nose a lot. She is also the tallest in the group), Viola (A girl, about the same height as me [I'm a centimeter taller], with curly snow white hair [we think it's dyed but her birth certificate says otherwise], light blue eyes, white skin color, and a black hair band with a black rose on it) James (A boy, with the nickname JP, he has dark brown skin like Sky and myself, has a high top sort of hair style [A/N: search it up cause I can't describe it. Google is your friend], he is taller than me but shorter than Sky, and is the one of the only kids in our school who knows how to fight besides me), and Nichelle (A girl, 1 inch shorter than me, long wavy black hair, white skin, blood red eyes, and for some reason, she always wears a pair of insulated fingerless gloves).

"Guys, you won't believe what happened last night!" I said.

"Did u faceplate on the ground in the middle of the night, and didn't notice until you woke up?" Said JP, as a crappy joke.

"Did u scream at your dad and get grounded for a year?" Asked Nichelle in a bored tone of voice.

"Did you get scared by your TV and your arm transformed into a weapon?" Asked Sky, not taking his eyes off of his large book.

"No, No, and how the hell did you know that?" I said, dumbstruck.

"Wait seriously? That was just a joke." Sky said, moving his head away from his book.

"I'll tell you the story later, we're almost at school." I said, keen on making them complain.

 _Time Skip - 4 Periods Later_

It was lunch, and everyone sat down in seats next to the wall.

"Ok Fei (that's my nickname by the way), you owe us an explanation." Said Viola.

"Yea what weapon are you?" Sukai excitedly asked.

"Well, last time I checked, I think I was a scythe." I said, just shrugging and acting like this happened to me every day, while on the inside I was screaming like a little girl.

"Well looks like you have a meister" said Sky staring at her while nibbling on an Oreo.

"And who would that be?" I asked surprised by his all knowing answer.

"Well me, cause I'm the only one hear who knows how to use a scythe properly" Sky said, like it was obvious.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, YOU CAN FIGHT?" we all asked, surprised by his answer.

"Yea, but first, if you're a weapon, show us your proof." Sky said.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

I closed my eyes and focused really hard until my arm glowed a bright blue and transformed into a scythe. The design was a blood red color, and whenever light reflected on it, the light was black instead if white.

Just then a teacher walked behind me.

"Felisha, is that a weapon in your hand!?" The teacher asked, surprised, scared, and disappointed.

"No" I said, hoping I wouldn't get in trouble.

Trying to clear things up, I willed my arm to return to normal.

"Oh, another one of _THOSE_ cases. Ok I'm calling the principal, he will inform your parents and you will continue your school day as normal." The teacher said.

 _Time Skip - Hallway, On The Way Home to The Bus_

"Hope you aren't in trouble with you parents Fei." Sky said.

"In trouble? Shouldn't we be worried about why we aren't weapons!?" Nichelle said, with a large pouty face.

"Guys, don't worry I'll be fine. Besides, it's better than a kishin busting through the wall." I said in a cherry tone.

"Hey, do any of you feel the ground shaking?" Asked Sukai.

Just then a large _thing,_ busted through the wall.

"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is" asked JP, a look of terror on his face.

"Fei, if you can, weapon form please." Sky said

I concentrated as hard as possible and focused on what a scythe would look like. Then a bright light enveloped my entire body and I turned into a full blown scythe. My blade was exactly the same as before, but now I had a silver handle, with a thicker point at where the blade and the handle met, with a large eye on it.

Sky caught me with ease."Alright you guys get out of here and we'll try not to die." Sky said.

"We would buuuuuuuut... That kishin knocked a rock right into the door way.

"Crap. Then stand back." Sky said as he held me tighter, ready for the fight


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Sky jumped out of the way when the man/beast/chainsaw kishin shoved its chainsaw hand into the ground where he was previously standing. Everyone else jumped out of the way to avoid the blast.

"Crap this guy is strong" Sky said as he hit the ground.

"And fast." I said as Sky had to jump out of the way again.

"Hmph, this guy is annoying" Viola said as she chucked a rock at the kishin's chest.

" _ **GRAHHH**_ " The kishin yelled.

"Umm... was that useful?" Viola asked, obviously surprised by her discovery.

"Very!" I yelled, as Sky rushed the monster.

Sky jumped up and landed on the kishin's chainsaw arm. He then jumped toward the kishin's chest and slashed as hard as possible. The blade cut right through and the kishin's body exploded, leaving behind a bright red orb. Just then the rock blocking the door shattered and a teenager ran in, carrying a large scythe.

"Is everyone ok!?" The girl teenager yelled.

"Yup, we're just _perfect_!" Nichelle yelled, in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Sukai slapped Nichelle across the head. "What my rude friend was trying to say was that we dealt with the kishin that just tried to kill us."

"Actually _WE_ dealt with it." I said, while still in my weapon form.

"I found its weakness!" Viola said while sticking up her hand.

"By sheer dumb luck." JP mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!" Viola yelled back.

"Well, I'm just glad you guys are ok. I'm Maka and this is my weapon partner Soul." Right as she said that the scythe glowed a bright yellow and then it turned into a boy with white hair and blood red eyes like Viola.

My first reaction was to point at Soul and Viola and ask "Are you two related?"

"Never seen this kid a day in my life" They said at the same exact time.

"Well... I'm guessing you two would be Sky and Felisha?" Maka asked.

"In the flesh!" I said, after returning to normal and pushing my glasses up.

"Well seeing as you two are meister and weapon partners, you're going to have to come with us to the DWMA." Maka said.

"Nope. Out of the question. These 2 can't be trusted alone together." Sukai said while pushing up her glasses.

"Don't." Sky said

"Please not now" I said.

"Selisha!"Everyone but me, Maka, Soul, and Sky yelled.

"Looks like the ship has sailed." said a depressed Sky.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

 _ **A/N: I didn't mention this before but I do not own Soul Eater. If I did the series would still be going on, and the games would be translated to english.**_

 _ **Time Skip - 5 minutes after everyone stopped laughing over Selisha**_

"Ok but seriously you guys need to come with us" Soul said.

"Oh you thought we were joking about Selisha, hm? If they go, we follow." Said JP.

"Yea for once I agree with JP. I need to keep my little henchmen in check." I said, with a totally straight face.

"Fine, but if none of you are weapons or meisters, you'll have to stay here." Maka said.

"Ok. Quick question, what are the bright blue orbs around all of you?" Asked Nichelle.

"Ok so she is a meister." Said Maka.

"What about me? I'm special!" Yelled JP.

"In more ways than one."muttered Viola.

"I think the proper term is in more PLACES than one" said Soul, through laughs.

"MAKA CHOP!" yelled Maka as she hit Soul with a dictionary the size of Soul's Motorcycle.

"Gah! It was a joke! A joke!" Soul pleaded as Viola moved in for the attack.

"You. WHORE!" She yelled as she chopped as hard as she could.

Soul went up to block with his arms and instinctively turned them into scythes. Realizing his mistake he tried to turn them back, only for him to see Viola's arm turn into a scythe as well.

"HA I KNEW YOU WERE RELATED" Felisha yelled."There is just one thing missing..." She looked at one of the open lockers and noticed a bottle of hair gel. "Heh heh heh..." She silently muttered as everyone looked with puzzled looks. Felisha then jumped on Viola and dumped the entire bottle of gel in her hair and the proceeded to put her hair up into spikes that resembled Soul's.

"My... My hair... FEI GET OVER HER SO I CAN SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY MURDER YOU!" Yelled Viola as she ran after Fei, not noticing everyone laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 ** _Blah blah blah I don't own soul eater blah blah blah copyright crap blah blah Read and Review, Favorite and follow, you get the drill._**

After Viola strangled Felisha for a good 5 minutes, our great protagonists are on the plane to Death City, Nevada. Well things happen in the plane that are to screwed up to show to the public audience. If you happened to be on the plane with these characters I apologize, and am greatly sorry for the amount of sanity you may have lost.

 **Time Skip - Out of baggage check**

"Finally we are here!" Yelled Sukai as The group walked out of the airport.

"We should probably get moving before we get into more trouble," Said Fei.

"What trouble did we get into?" Asked JP, with an innocent look on his face.

"Need I remind you?"

 **Flashback - on the plane**

"JP move your fat ass so I can go to the bathroom!" Whisper-Yelled Fei.

"But... Moving my body would mean to stop being lazy..."

"MOVE YOUR FAT ASS BEFORE I MOVE IT FOR YOU!"

"Fine."

As soon as Fei got to the bathroom JP yelled.

"Have a nice Period!"

"Say that again, I DARE you."

"Have a nic- Gah!" JP yelled as Fei walked over to him and - excuse my language - b**** slapped him.

"Now shut the F*** up and stay in your seat like a nice little child."

"Yes master" JP stutters.

 **Present Time - In Front of the apartment**

"Now what did we learn?" Fei said in a sing song voice.

"Don't get on your bad side" everyone said, still scared by the beating she had put on JP.

"Well, looks like we are here" said Sky, as everyone sighed a breath of relief.

"Well, it's official, I've found someone that scares me more than Maka." Whispered Soul.

"Any way, here is the paperwork for enrolling, bring this in tommarrow morning, and please don't lie, because there will be consequences."

"Got it, well bye!" Said Fei as she and the others walked into their shared apartment.

As Soul and Maka walked away Maka whispered into his ear.

"I heard that, so expect a Chop when we get home." Soul sweat dropped at the comment as he walked with Maka.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

 **Note: Anything in brackets *** [ ] *** is said in the respective owner's native language.**

 **Viola: Russian**

 **Sukai: Japanese**

 **Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan based paro- oh wait wrong thing. *Ah-hem* I do not own Soul Eater. I do however on my characters. I do not, however, own my friends.**

 **0.0.0**

 **Night**

' _Jeez, I just can't go to sleep_.' Thought Sky as he sat up in his bed.

' _Maybe it has something to do with not having a comforter. Dang and that's in the bag I left downstairs._ ' He thought as he got up and walked downstairs. As he reached the kitchen, he noticed a light in the room where the TV resided. In said room, Viola and JP were playing Smash 4 on Sukai's Wii U.

"Hey have you guys seen my Extra suitcase?" He whispered to them. JP jumped and dropped his controller leaving him wide open to a Up-Smash from Viola.

"God danmit Nappa you broke my concentration!"whisper-yelled JP.

Sky punched him in the head. Bonked, if you will.

"Dumbass."said Sky as JP was rubbing his head. Viola pointed over her shoulder as she started turning off the game.

"I think it's over there somwhere." She said pointing in the general direction of a giant patch of shadow.

"Thanks." Said Sky as he walked over there. Just as he entered the shadows a click was heard from the door. The three of them both stopped what they were doing as a figure walked in. He stopped when he noticed JP and Viola.

"What do you think your doing in here?" Asked JP. Suddenly the man pulled out a gun on them.

"Tell me where your valuables are and no one gets hurt." The main said. Sky jumped out from where he was hiding and round-house kicked the man's arm, forcing him to turn his back to Sky. Sky proceeded to kick the gun forward out of his hand and then put the man in a choke hold. The man grabbed Sky's arms and throw him over his shoulder, an 'oh shit' heard before he hit the ground. As the man proceeded to bring his foot down on Sky's nose, a gunshot was heard and the man stumbled backwards, clutching his stomach.

Blood started oozing out as JP brought the gun up once more, uttering the words 'Kidney Shot'. He began to open fire on the Same spot the man was holding before, only uttering those two words.

"Kidney Shot."

"Kidney Shot."

"Kidney Shot."

"Kidney Shot."

"And pause"he said as he walked toward the man who was clutching his bullet clad torso and spitting blood on Sky's face (who was muttering grossed out sounds as each drop hit his face). James brought back his fist as he got in front of the man.

And decked him in the Schnoz.

As the man's head hit the ground James said the words 'Face Punch' as he helped Sky to his feet.

"You know, in the actually quote, he said stomach punch." said Sky.

"You're welcome." Said JP in a monotonous voice. Just then rustling was heard from the shadows. JP heaved the gun up again and Sky got into a fighting position while Viola ran up from out of nowhere carting one of her katanas. Just then something fell out. It was the suit case that Sky was looking for, and it was shaking. They all looked at each other before Sky crept over to the case and opened it. Out came Nichelle wrapped around in Sky's comforter.

"JEEZ! I heard gunshots what happened!" Exclaimed Nichelle.

Sky, JP and Viola sweatdroped.

Nichelle saw the wounded body of the man and asked everyone what happened. Viola explained it before James got a chance to stroke his ego.

"Hm, ok then. Welp, I'm going to bed now."she said as she carted off Sky's comforter to one of the empty rooms with a bed.

"Wait, I thought she said her parents wouldn't let her come." Said JP after a small moment of silence between the three. Viola just shrugged as Sky slumped over.

"Ugh, I'm never getting my comforter am I?" Muttered Sky while Viola patted him on the shoulder. JP turned to Sky.

"If you want, you can sleep in my bed whi-"

"Gay." Said Sky and Viola, cutting him off.

"...while I sleep on the couch." Finished JP as Sky and Viola walked off.

"Yea... no thanks to that decision."said Sky as he walked to his room

"[Keep dreaming James]" said Viola as she too walked to her room.

"I hate both of you." said JP as he too walked of to his room.

"By the way, I'm keeping the gun."

Sky and Viola both spun on the spot with horrified looks on their faces.

 **0.0.0**

 **Ha, not bad. I even uploaded the same month as when I last uploaded... *looks at time and it's 12:21 AM* DAMNIT!**

 **P.S.: I don't not support gay rights. I do however, enjoy making fun of my friends.**


End file.
